


Poem for AnTLer

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Poem for those who do not like Thatcher.





	Poem for AnTLer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Poem For AnTLer
    
    
     Hey :)
    
    I wrote this during the week after seeing ATQH. A certain line from a
    Dr Suess poem kept going through my head so I finally gave in, took the
    book out from the library and wrote this thing.  I passed around to a
    few people and they all said I should post it so here it is.
    
    If you like Thatcher you may not want to read this :) if you do and read
    it anyway, dont shoot me.
    
    If you don't like Thatcher . .well enjoy :)

# Poem for AnTLer
    
    
    --------------
    I am Sam.
    I am Sam. 
    Sam O' Grady.
    
    That Sam O'Grady.
    That Sam O'Grady.
    I do not like
    That Sam O'Grady
    
    Do you like 
    The Dragon Lady?
    
    I do not like her
    Sam O'Grady.
    I do not like
    The Dragon Lady.
    
    Would you like her 
    here or there?
    
    I would not like her 
    here or there.
    I would not like her anywhere.
    I do not like
    the Dragon Lady.
    I do not like her
    Sam O'Grady.
    
    Would you like her throwing eggs?
    Would you like her showing legs?
    
    I do not like her
    throwing eggs.
    I do not like her showing legs.
    I do not like her
    here or there.
    I do not like her 
    anywhere.
    I do not like the Dragon Lady.
    I do not like her Sam O'Grady.
    
    Would you like her catching a thief?
    Would you like her with a Dief?
    
    Not catching a thief.
    Not with a Dief.
    Not throwing eggs.
    Not showing legs.
    I would not like her here or there.
    I would not like her anywhere.
    I do not like the Dragon Lady.
    I do not like her Sam O'Grady.
    
    Would you? Could you?
    In a Riv?
    Like her, like her
    Come on, give.
    
    I would not
    Could not
    In a Riv.
    
    You may like her.
    You will know.
    You may like her 
    in the snow.
    
    I would not, could not, in the snow.
    Not in a Riv, you let me go.
    I do not like her catching a thief.
    I do not like her with a Dief.
    I do not like her throwing eggs.
    I do not like her showing legs.
    I do not like her here or there.
    I do not like her anywhere.
    I do not like the Dragon Lady.
    I do not like her Sam O'Grady.
    
    A train! A train!
    A train! A train!
    Could you, would you,
    On a train?
    
    Not on a train!  Not in the snow.
    Not in a Riv! Sam! Let me go.
    I would not, could not catching a thief.
    I could not, would not with a Dief.
    I will not like her showing legs.
    I will not like her throwing eggs.
    I will not like her here or there.
    I will not like her anywhere.
    I do not like the Dragon Lady.
    I do not like her Sam O'Grady.
    
    Say!
    With a curator?
    There with a curator!
    Would you,could you, with a curator?
    
    I would not, could not
    with a curator.
    
    Would you, could you 
    in the rain?
    
    I would not, could not in the rain.
    Not with a curator.  Not on a train.
    Not in a Riv.  Not in the snow.
    I do not like her, Sam, you know.
    Not throwing eggs. Not catching a thief.
    Not showing legs. Not with a Dief.
    I will not like her here or there.
    I do not like here anywhere!
    
    You do not like
    The Dragon Lady?
    
    I do not
    like her
    Sam O'Grady.
    
    Could you, would you,
    When she flirts?
    
    I would not, could not,
    When she flirts
    
    Would you, could you,
    In short skirts?
    
    I could not, would not, in short skirts.
    I will not, will not, when she flirts.
    I will not like her in the rain.
    I will not like her on a train.
    Not with a curator!  Not in the snow!
    Not in a Riv! You let me go!
    I do not like her catching a thief.
    I do not like her with a Dief.
    I will not like her throwing eggs.
    I do not like her showing legs.
    I do not like her here or there.
    I do not like here ANYWHERE!
    I do not like
    the Dragon Lady.
    I do not like her
    Sam O'Grady.
    
    You do not like her
    So you say.
    Watch her!  Watch her!
    And you may.
    Watch her and you may, I say.
    
    Sam!
    If you will let me be,
    I will watch her.
    You will see.
    
    See!
    I do not like the Dragon Lady.
    I dont! I dont like her, Sam O'Grady.
    And I dont like her in short skirts.
    And I dont like her when she flirts.
    And I dont like her in the rain.
    Or with a curator. Or in the snow.
    She is no good, no good, you know!
    So I dont like her catching a thief.
    And I dont like her with a Dief.
    And I dont like her throwing eggs.
    And I dont like her showing legs.
    And I dont like her here or there.
    See! I dont like her ANYWHERE!
    
    I do not like
    The Dragon Lady.
    Go away!
    Go away,
    Sam O'Grady.
    
    holly
    hollyds@ids.net
    *mmmm grubs*
    
    

* * *


End file.
